leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/@comment-4902459-20120503012835
I've heard a lot of talk on this page regarding viktors hex core passive/item slot. I do understand what everyones getting at though and how it just doesn't provide much more beyond early gaem and you either go without a situational item slot or are stuck with less ap because you go situational. The death augment though does provide some amazing ap at 18 for its cost almost 10 gold for 1 ap? What if you could then keep buying the upgrades? For a 50% increased cost or same again. However the stats would be diminished by half for the second upgrade and would go down to a measly quarter or maybe a third. For his last augment. That way then he can keep gaining utility with his augments and still gives some reason to keep buying them. So why not turn them into a augment upgrade tree for example? At first you can buy either death, power or gravity. After your first pick lets say death you can then upgrade it with either power or gravity and ythen finally you could upgrade the final one. The diminshing stats on the upgrades would apply but it would give a much needed buff to that poor little hex core. In the example listed above he would be passively getting his 3ap per lvl, bringing it to 54 at 18 and with the death augment ap of 45 brings it to 99. 1000 gp spent. We will just say that you bought gravity second. You would not get the ap per level as that has already been applied but you would however gain 15% extra cast range on gravity field, 100 mana, 5% cdr and 2.5 mana regen. Bought for now that I think about it 1000. Due to the reduced stats they can afford to stay the same price. The final one augment power would not give great stas but if there is really nothing else to spend your gold on? Why not. It would give, 10% move speed on use, 73 extra health and only 2 hp/5. thats another 1000 spent. This was not meant to be a severe upgrade that why the stat decreases on the upgrades, its meant to still mean he can build a situational item as he is getting utility stats from each upgrade. Meaning all the upgrades still bring something to the table at any time they are bought. So the stat decreases for the upgrades would go first one no decrease, second one 50% decrease and third would get a 33% decrease. Each for 1000 gold, not sure how you would show it on his model though and trying to display it in the actual item toolbar would be a bitch. Maybe on the model the first augment goes on top of the staff then the next ones go increasingly low down to about half staff? Anyway only reason I wrote this was to mayeb get some discussion as to how people would think this would go down, the way I see it all the augments do a percentage of something and grant some utility, and this percentage is only reduced not removed meaning useful all the time, even a 10% buff to ms on use of power transfer could be enough to get away or under tower. Anyway feel free to comment I just want your honest opinions on this again, just an idea, as I do also find myself really wanting a buff to that hex core.